1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a padlock having an open indication function, and more particularly to a padlock having an open indication function and applied in suitcases and travel bags needed to pass the security check.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a long time, padlock is widely used in various devices and products needed to be secured. The products, such as cabinets, suitcases, travel bags and any electronic devices, use padlocks to avoid someone to open and take out the products. Tourists normally put a padlock on the suitcases to avoid from being stolen during travel by air, sea or land transportation.
However, the security check during transporting is more and more serious, the baggage and the suitcases used during travel are needed to pass several checks, especially for the baggage transporting by the airline. In order to make sure the travel safety, the securities in the airport need to open the baggage after check-in. However, most of baggage is locked and difficult to open and it would cause some trouble when doing the security check.
In order to solve those problems described above, a padlock with two cores is conventionally used in the baggage needed to pass the security check. The owner of the baggage has a key or password to open one core of the padlock and the securities have a different key to open another core of the padlock. The key and the core of the corresponding padlock are with unique standard used by securities for different types of padlocks. Therefore, the securities can use only one key to open any different types of padlocks. The keys used by the securities are needed to collect together for security reason.